Truth in the predator
by SasukeUchihaPHMeitanteilover
Summary: Are the Batman villains really as evil as people make them out to be? Here are the villains' sides of the story, presented from their point of view. They are not evil, just doing what they had to do to stay alive. First BTAS fic, so don't blame me if I get something wrong.


**Hello, this is my first BTAS fanfic! I hope everyone enjoys it! This story is about what the villains think of Batman and his methods. They also wonder why people call them evil when all they are trying to do is attain happiness through the best way they can. Scarecrow, Two-face, Mr. Freeze, Harley Quinn, The Joker, Baby Doll, Poison Ivy and Clayface are the focus of this story. Rated T for possibly mature themes. Enjoy and feel free to review it. I have only watched the first and second season of BTAS, and watched Batman Beyond. **

**Truth in the predator. **

* * *

_Scarecrow_

You may call me evil, like the Batman does. But I am not evil. It is just the rest of the world that calls me that because they do not understand my principles. Fear is the ultimate weapon in the world and everyone knows it. Batman himself uses it to intimidate people like us, and it works on lesser villains, like those cowardly mob bosses and petty thugs. But it does not work on me, because I know what fear is. Those fools rejected my thesis and they will pay for laughing at my work and mocking me. Do you understand how it feels to be laughed at and called a fool?

If you understand it, then you know why I want revenge. I want revenge to prove to the world that I am worth something, that my theory was worth listening to. All I wanted was for someone to accept my ideas. Instead, I was tossed aside like a piece of garbage. Batman seems to have experienced that as well. No one is as efficient as he is at spreading fear, aside from the Joker and myself.

Why is he so dangerous? I'll tell you why: the man has experienced rejection before. He knows how it feels to be all alone. That's why he's so tough. But he needs to understand why I do the things I do. I did it for respect. Is that too much to ask for?

* * *

_Two-face_

I had such a happy life ahead of me. I was about to get married to my girlfriend, about to get elected as Gotham City's mayor, and about to get rid of all the criminals here in this city. Then, thanks to him, everything in my life fell to pieces. I became an ugly creature, a reject.

I was rejected by my own people once they saw what I had become. So I decided to get back at Rupert Thorne for taking away my happiness. But again and again, I was foiled by Batman, that annoying pest. What does he want from me, anyway? Why go out of your way to save a cursed being like me, who only knows hatred?

My life was ruined thanks to Thorne. I just want to kill him and go back to my old life, but I realize that's just an impossible fantasy, right? I woke up from the dream I lived through, unfortunately. We all do eventually, right? Know me before you judge, you arrogant fools.

* * *

_Mr. Freeze_

I was once an ordinary man, capable of emotions, love and laughter. There was one person who made life worth living, and that was my beloved Nora. We had so many good times together. Unfortunately, it was all taken away from me by that horrible man, Boyle and the cancer.

It spread through her body rather fast and before we knew it, she was dying. She begged me to save her and I did the only thing I could: I froze her to save her, to one day revive her. But Boyle ruined everything due to his selfish greed and callousness towards others.

He is the true sociopath, not me. He has no morals and dignity for human life, only to himself and his money. That is why he must be eliminated. Why must you interfere, Batman? Can you not understand the pain of losing someone dear to you? I saw the look on your face when you watched my video when I lost everything. You felt bad for me. I am glad you alone care enough.

But that is because you know how it feels to lose everything, am I right? You fight to end crime. If I had to guess, I would say you watched someone you loved die to crime. That turned you against it. We both empathize with each other, but still, as long as you oppose me, we shall remain enemies.

* * *

_Harley Quinn_

My beloved Mr. J, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me in this world. No one made me laugh like you did. You cheered up my life and made me happy. So why do you not see how much I care for you? You treat me like dirt and even threw me out a window.

Can't you see how much I care about you? I do all of those things because I love you, Mr. J. That silly bat thinks he can intervene. I don't need to be saved. I have everything I could possibly ever want right here.

* * *

_Joker_

Humans are such a fascinating and miserable bunch. They always are too serious and act like everything's a big deal when they need to relax. Especially Batman. He needs to smile and enjoy life. Chaos is what's part of life, so why have rules when they prevent people like me from having fun?

I simply want to bring joy to everyone's lives. I want to see them smile, or even die smiling. Nothing pleases me more when people love me. My childhood wasn't like that, but that's still my main goal.

Batman thinks I am evil, but I just want to have fun in life. What's wrong with killing a few people along the way, Batsy? No need to get angry. Relax and enjoy the show. Joker wants to enlighten you, Batman. Cheer up. This miserable life doesn't last long.

* * *

_Baby Doll_

Everyone whines about their problems in life. They can't find any jobs, their girlfriends broke up with them, they're homeless. These people understand nothing of pain and loss. They are only shallow, arrogant people who feel that they have to make a drama of everything.

I, on the other end, know how true pain feels. For years, I have been trapped in childhood. Can you even imagine how that feels? Everyone wants to be a kid again, but for me, it's nothing short of hell. No one takes me seriously. They only see me as a child when I am thirty years old inside! Listen to me! Do I sound like a six-year old to you? Don't act condescending to me!

Just listen to me! I want happiness, I want love and family. When I was little, I dreamed of acting onstage, of getting married and having a family. Guess what? I can't do that now. They won't take me because I look like a kid. So much for my dreams coming true.

Batman alone understands my pain. He treats me like a human. So as I sit here locked in my prison cell, I wonder, can life ever treat me with dignity?

* * *

_Poison Ivy_

Everything I do is for the plants. I hate how no one bothers to consider their needs. I hate how we humans carelessly destroy the environment without regards to the poor animals and plants that need their land. Why can't we have respect for wildlife?

So I started to commit crimes for the sake of nature. Not a bad goal, no? Batman doesn't feel that way. He condemns me for doing what I feel is right. I hate him with every fiber of my being. He nearly destroyed my beautiful rose until I gave in to his demands.

Show some respect for the environment.

* * *

_Clayface_

Addiction is like a disease that spreads through your body. I never imagined it would get this bad for me, though. I always thought that just using a bit of the stuff would help me lead a normal life again. But it didn't, and now what am I?

A freak, a mud man who can't even stay human without turning back into my ugly form. Someone help me escape this curse of mine! I don't want to be a monster anymore, I only wish to be human again!

_What did you think? R&R_


End file.
